Data bus interfaces are used for exchanging data in a wide variety of electronic devices, such as processors and memory devices. For example, Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM) devices use a parallel data bus having, among other signals, data (DQ) and data-strobe (DQS) signals. Various types of SDRAM devices and respective bus interfaces are in common use. For example, the JEDEC Solid State Technology Association has specified Double Data Rate Fourth Generation (DDR4) SDRAM devices, in JEDEC Standard JESD79-4A, entitled “DDR4 SDRAM,” November, 2013, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.